Last Goodbye
by Ily18
Summary: An AU MiSa story. Michael is locked up in Sona and he decides to write a letter to Sara.Basically the letter is about all the things that have happened to them lately.But while he's writing something happens.


**A/N: This song-fic on Jeff Buckley's "last goodbye" song, is about Michael being locked up in Sona. He writes a letter to Sara and he basically remembers all the things that have happened to them before he was caught by the police, back in Panama. The story is not as sad as it looks from the title! **

**Important: ****this story was written before season3 started, so I had no idea how Sona really was! Please, keep that in mind!!**

**Once again, thanks to i-luv-24 for reading this story and helping me with the corrections and all the suggestions she gave me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Prison Break characters. They belong to FOX. And of course, I don't own Jeff Buckley's songs.**

* * *

"_This is our last goodbye  
I hate to feel the love between us die.  
But it's over  
Just hear this and then I'll go:  
You gave me more to live for,  
More than you'll ever know."_

Dear Sara,

maybe you'll never read this letter but I'm going to write it anyway.

It's been a while since the last time we saw each other in Panama, right?

You know, leaving you behind like I did… I will never forgive myself for doing that, but that was the only way to save you, to finally thank you for what you did for me and my brother, to give you back all the things you sacrificed for me. To show you how much you really mean to me, still mean to me.

And well, now here I am in Sona; in Hell, while you're outside, all alone, facing the consequences for things you didn't even do. It's me and Linc who should be dealing with this Sara. And I'm so sorry. And trust me when I say, I know that it's you who's going through hell.

You mean the world to me, and as your boyfriend, I should be protecting you from all of this, not putting you through it.

I swore to myself I would never involve you in this again; I told you that it wasn't going to be easy being with me, because of everything that we – Linc and I - were dealing with; you would be dealing with it too. But you told me to trust you; I did and you were right, because you were always there for me; you never gave up on me.

And right now Doc, you're the only thing that keeps me going.

Ironic right? 'Cause I always thought that after my escape from Fox River I'd never ever see you again.

"_Well, this is our last embrace,  
Must I dream and always see your face?  
Why can't we overcome this wall?  
Baby, maybe it's just because I didn't know you at all."_

Do you remember our last goodbye? I do.

Me taking the blame for Kim's death; You begging me not to.

My arms holding you close; you were so scared you started shaking.

But what I remember the most, is our last kiss. Your lips were so salty because of the tears you were crying.

I dream about it every single night, I dream about you every single night.

"_Kiss me, please kiss me,  
But kiss me out of desire, babe, and not consolation.  
Oh, you know it makes me so angry 'cause I know that in time  
I'll only make you cry, this is our last goodbye."_

I really need to see you again, to know that you're okay, to make sure that you don't hate me like I hate myself, to make sure you're still in love with me as much as I am still in love with you…

I've always said to myself that something like this would have never happen to me, cause I usually keep my distance from people, because I know that they will leave; that I will get hurt… It happened before with Veronica, with my father and now with you.

A guard just called me, looks like I have a visitor.

I've got to go Sara, I'll write again soon.

I love you

"_Did you say, 'No, this can't happen to me'?  
And did you rush to the phone to call?  
Was there a voice unkind in the back of your mind saying,  
"Maybe, you didn't know him at all,  
you didn't know him at all,  
oh, you didn't know"?"_

I'm sure I have some dumb look on my face, at least that's what I think when I see the cute smile on your lips.

I sit in front of you, not knowing if I should say something or stop avoiding your gaze.

Seeing you here, in front of my very eyes, scares me more than being chased by the Company.

You were the last visitor I expected to see here today, but I have to admit that seeing you again… wow, it really feels good! You look as beautiful as I remembered; actually, that embarrassed look on your face and your short hair covering your deep brown eyes, makes you even more gorgeous.

That reminds me of that time we met at the train station in Evansville.

I remember how I loved your new haircut. It made you look so defenseless and vulnerable, almost as if you needed me there; to protect you.

"_Well, the bells out in the church tower chime,  
Burning clues into this heart of mine.  
Thinking so hard on her soft eyes, and the memories  
Offer signs that it's over, it's over."_

Your eyes have been locked with mine for a long time and neither of us have said a single word yet, but then, suddenly, you take one of my hands in yours and gently put it on your belly; I finally understand why you've been silent all this time. You were waiting for the perfect time to tell me something that every man wants to hear from the woman he loves.

"Hey daddy, - you say with a childish voice- this is Christina Rose! Mom and I can't wait for you to come out of here! We will wait for you, daddy!".

I have that stupid/surprised look on my face. Again.

I can't believe you chose to call our daughter after my mother. You know how much I cared about her; how much I missed her and now you give me the chance to have another Christina Rose in my life. I'm so lucky to _have you_ by my side, Sara.

I am now staring at your belly, where I know there's a tiny new life. This is amazing; so amazing that I'm actually crying.

Finally, after a long time, I cry tears of happiness.

Still looking into my eyes, you raise your hand and wipe away my tears, then, you lean in a little and gently kiss me.

I now know that what we have, what's between us, is far from over. It's not going to end; and it never will…


End file.
